


Connections!

by kripnatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles showcasing how Oliver and Felicity find their way to each other.</p>
<p>Some are established some are not established.</p>
<p>Ranges from T to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to complete my other drabble collection and start a new one. Something I can update faster. Enjoy!

“What is this?” Diggle roared as he walked into the foundry with an angry face and his pout used for extremely irritating situations.

Felicity jumped in her chair and Oliver scrunched his eyebrows.

“Why did I find this underwear near the computers?” Diggle asked holding the underwear between his index finger and thumb.

Felicity smacked her hand on her forehead. It was hers. Oliver shook his head at her.

“Excuse me, I asked for an answer. Who’s is this?” Diggle growled shaking the underwear near her face. It stinked.

“Digg, calm down.” Felicity intervened.

“This is insane. I told you two. No sex in the foundry for the fifteenth time.” Oliver smiled remembering how horny he was that day when Felicity was wet and drenched from the rain.

He knew he was hard the moment he could see her bra from the soaked shirt she was wearing. One thing led to another and before they knew it they had sex and Felicity couldn’t find her underwear.

Diggle saw Oliver smiling. “Why are you smiling? You really find this funny?”

Oliver shrugged. “I like the design of the underwear.” Felicity glared at Oliver.

“It’s mine Digg. It was raining one day and I stripped out of my clothes and wore new ones . I didn’t realise they would still be lying around here.” Felicity explained, she was used to finding underwear and thongs in different places before Digg came back.

Digg didn’t seem very convinced. “Whatever. But from now on I don’t want any sexual activities down in the foundry! You hear me?”

Felicity and Oliver nodded with too much vigour. Digg shook his head and walked out of the foundry.

“That was close.” Felicity sighed.

“Damn straight.”

“I guess no more sex in the foundry huh? I’m not even sure Digg is satisfied with that response.” Felicity stood up to face Oliver.

“I agree.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand and dragged her to the training mats while she was babbling something about what Diggle had just said.

The next day Diggle found boxers. And it was on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felicity has great boobs"- Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I agree. I stole this Line or something like this from a fanfiction I didn't even read. I saw the line like this and knew I had to write something like this.

Felicity walked into the Verdant sexy as always and spotted Oliver and Diggle waiting for her in the corner. They were celebrating because they finally got back the company.

When she arrived she saw the glass of wine ready for her. Diggle was enjoying some beer and Oliver had taken a few shots. He hated drinking after coming back from the island.

“Hey guys.” She greeted them and placed her coat and purse on the bar table and smiled at her partners.

“Hi Felicity.” Oliver blurted. He was kind of feeling a bit drunk.

“Are you drunk?” Felicity asked Oliver smiling and taking a sip of her wine. Diggle snorted.

“I helped him. “ Digg shrugged and took a drink out of his drink.

“That’s new. “

“I haven’t had a drink in ages. Let me enjoy myself Felicity. “ Oliver smiled sheepishly.

“That’s good Oliver. You could use the drinking.” Felicity looked around the club. It looked much better and the turnout was more than she expected.

Oliver kept staring at Felicity. “You look very sexy Felicity.”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You look very sexy.” Oliver smiled taking in the blonde beauty in front of him.

Felicity felt her entire face blow up to a shade of pink. “Thank...thank you Oliver.”  

“Hey Felicity!” One of her old friends from the I.T department had found her way to Felicity.

“One minute guys.” She excused herself to meet her friend.

Oliver took another shot. Diggle looked at Oliver surprised at this new behaviour.

“Are you going to ask Felicity out?” Diggle asked settling into a chair.

Oliver cocked his head to the left. “Wrong question.” He backed down and took in the sight in front of him, He never really checked out Felicity but she looked ravishing today. Her legs looked very long all exposed in those nude pumps she was wearing. Her figure was so exhilarating to look at. The black dress hugged her body entirely and all her curves were out for full show. The neck was lower and he could see her cleavage partially.

Before he knew it “Felicity has great boobs.” Oliver commented.

Diggle snorted making beer come out of his mouth. Felicity had heard it. It was pretty loud. She sent her friend off and turned.

“I meant her legs.” Oliver quickly covered up the damage. It was the stupidest thing Felicity and Digg had heard.

“My boobs? Are you checking me out?” Felicity placed her hands on her hips somewhat freaked out but happy at this new reveal.

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Hey, don’t judge me. Like you don’t check me out.”

Felicity snorted. “What? I don’t check you out. Why would you say that?”

“When I’m doing the salmon ladder, or sparring with Digg? Don’t lie.” Oliver scoffed.

“I..I wasn’t checking you out. I was checking my updates, I can’t help the fact you think I’m looking at your bare abs.”

Oliver clapped his hands. “HA! Got you.”

“Your clearly drunk Oliver. Go home.” Felicity rolled her eyes at him.

“Whatever.” Oliver smiled and left the bar with Digg murmuring ‘finally’

 

X

The next day Oliver came into the foundry.

“So you like my boobs huh?” Felicity asked. Diggle was flipping through some newspaper.

“Your boobs? “ Oliver was surprised he even said that.

“No Diggle’s boobs. Of course I’m talking about mine. Don’t you remember what you did yesterday?”

Oliver moved closer to Felicity and whispered. “Maybe I do like them.”

Felicity mouth formed a perfect ‘O’.

“Ok, let’s get to work guys.” He yelled and Diggle smiled at both of them. The day just got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. They are my life!


End file.
